


noble (adj.)

by charleybradburies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, Community: 1_million_words, Embedded Images, Gen, Male Character of Color, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>: having, showing, or coming from personal qualities that people admire (such as honesty, generosity, courage, etc.); of, relating to, or belonging to the highest social class : of, relating to, or belonging to the nobility; impressive in size or appearance.</p><p>1-million-words | Weekend Challenge 10.03-10.05</p>
            </blockquote>





	noble (adj.)

**Author's Note:**

> note: flash stopped working when I was in the middle of this, so if the third edit doesn't fit as well as it could, that would be why.

  
[](http://imgur.com/ksD3B9z)   
[](http://imgur.com/ClCpv46)   
[](http://imgur.com/tyoiysp)


End file.
